Será
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Crees en la conexión mística? ¿Crees que puedes amar a alguien sin haberlo siquiera visto antes?


Será....

Songfict 

* * *

--------------------------

Ella sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente.... los nervios la invadieron... pero también las ansias... también sintió como él la besaba de una forma un tanto fugaz... un pequeño contacto contra sus labios.... sonrió encantada

Él se afirmaba más en ella provocando que se recueste en el pasto.... Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos... una posición bastante comprometedora pero muy cómoda para ellos

--------------------------

Negó con la cabeza... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía esas extrañas sensaciones? ¿Con una desconocida? Y eso que estaba a punto de comprometerse con su novia

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó la joven abrazándolo por el cuello

"No es nada" aseguró aún medio preocupado por esas anteriores imágenes

"Ya sé!!!" afirmó la rubia haciendo temblar al chico "Estás ansioso porque lleguemos pronto con tu hermano"

El joven asintió suspirando profundamente

* * *

--------------------------

Ella sintió su presencia y voltea a verlo.... ni pudo reaccionar cuando el chico acercó más su rostro al de ella... lo hizo de una forma lenta, pero su cuerpo no evitó el acercamiento

Así mismo sus labios no respondieron al contacto fugaz que el chico le hizo... un beso esporádico y muy suave al mismo tiempo... no reaccionó.... la única sensación que tenía eran la de sus propios labios quemándola... seguro que habían quedado en ellos restos de licor

Estaba a escasos milímetros de volver a besarla

"El templo quedó descubierto y es más fascinante de lo que podía imaginar... quisiera explorarlo más" escuchó en un susurro

--------------------------

«¿Mis labios? ¿Un templo?» se preguntó mentalmente y nerviosa.... pero algo la dejó más intrigada ¿Cómo supo que el templo eran sus labios?

"...esta madrugada en el 3er vuelo..." continuó el joven y de pronto se da cuenta de que no le prestaban atención

El chico desliza sus manos frente al rostro de la pensativa muchacha 

"HEY!!!" la llamó haciéndola reaccionar bruscamente

"Sí... hoy Yamato... ¿Qué pasa con él?" dijo ella nerviosamente

Su hermano negó con la cabeza 

"Desde que Daisuke te propuso matrimonio andas en las nubes... ¿Ya le diste una respuesta?"

"No.. es que... no sé" respondió Hikari bajando la cabeza

"Bueno... el hermano de Yamato llega esta madrugada, en el 3er vuelo" repitió Taichi pensando en despejarle la mente

«¿El hermano de Yamato? ¿El que vivió desde pequeño en Francia?» el corazón de ella comenzó a latir fuertemente

* * *

"Es una linda luz" replicó Catalina recostándose en el pecho de su novio

Takeru miró aquella luz.... tan hermosa... tan tenue

--------------------------

« ¿En dónde estamos? »

"Supongo que en límite de la vida y la muerte... " la joven mira a aquella cercana y tenue luz frente a ellos "Te llama a dormir, a descansar eternamente"

« ¿Tú también has llegado aquí? ¿Por qué? »

La chica lo mira fijamente a sus azules ojos "Por ti... he venido a buscarte... " pero luego baja la mirada "Aunque si deseas partir... no te lo evitaré... la muerte es algo que debo aceptar... no eres inmortal.... yo tampoco lo soy"

«... quiero que sepas que te amo.... »

"Yo también te amo... lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo..." la joven lo abrazó fuertemente

« Aún hay tiempo, ¿No? » preguntó mientras le levantaba el rostro y comenzaba a atraerla hacia él

--------------------------

Esa luz... 

Luz...

Su mente se perdió en extrañas imágenes...

Y me quedé soñando... con la ilusión a cuestas  
Con la esperanza guardada en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón  
En el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones

* * *

--------------------------

"Me gustas! Me gustas mucho!" le dijo entre pausada y nerviosa.... ahora ella estaba sonrojada

Él desliza su mano del hombro de ella hacia la mejilla, acercó su rostro más al de ella y la besó profundamente comenzando, con su otro brazo, a rodearle la espalda... 

--------------------------

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Sora un tanto preocupada sacándola de sus pensamientos

"Debe ser la presión... ¿Aún no le has dado respuesta a Daisuke?" preguntó Miyako

La de melena castaña negó con la cabeza

"Pero... si tienen tanto tiempo juntos... ¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Sora

"No lo sé" apenas pudo responder Hikari

"Tranquila, toma la mejor decisión para ti... cambiemos de tema... ¿Sabían que llega el hermano de Yamato?" expresó Inoue.... nuevamente el corazón de Hikari volvió a saltar de la emoción

"Sí, me lo comentó Mimí esta mañana ¿Cómo será él?" dijo Sora

"Supongo que igual a Yamato... rubio, de ojos azules" recalcó Miyako

* * *

--------------------------

"Me preocupé más de la cuenta!!! Te juro que lo vi muy mal" aseguró él

"Bueno, tranquilo ahora" recalcó ella y le toma suavemente el rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios

--------------------------

Takeru se mordió los labios preocupado... ¿Por qué esas imágenes? ¿Por qué con otra mujer? ¿Acaso vidas pasadas? ¿Acaso la encontrará en un futuro cercano? Sí, eso era seguro.... por los rasgos de la joven, de lo que veía en su mente, era de delicados rasgos japoneses... 

¡¡¡Japón!!! El avión aterrizaría en su país natal en cuestión de minutos

Aletargado en el tiempo.... obsesionado con verte....  
Se enrojecieron mis ojos.... se marchitaba mi mente

* * *

--------------------------

Tocaron la puerta

Ella sobresaltó perturbada pero presurosa fue a abrir... Dijo su nombre con sumo alivio

El mencionado la besó en los labios, con suma pasión

--------------------------

«¿Qué me está pasando?» meditó molesta apretando sus manos fuertemente

"Debes estar congelándote" expresó Daisuke abrazándola tiernamente

Será.... que aún no se llenaba la luna  
Será.... que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas  
Será.... será... será... será la luna  
Será.... será... será... serán las ganas, será...

* * *

"Hace mucho frío" comentó la rubia y se aferra al brazo de su amado buscando resguardarse del clima helado... ambos iban cruzando la puerta de llegada de pasajeros internacionales

Takeru sintió que esas palabras le traían a la mente nuevos recuerdos, pero esta vez su recuerdo cobró forma física.... sin darse cuenta apartó ligeramente a su futura prometida, ella sí se percató del hecho pero pensó que se debía a que él había visto a su hermano mayor

--------------------------

Hikari observó el presente del muchacho... era divino!!! una fina cadena con un dije transparente en forma de corazón que al tenerlo en la palma de la mano en segundos posteriores aparecía un mensaje: Ai shiteru, Hikari Yagami.... // Takeru Takaishi 

--------------------------

Y me quedé en suspenso... con una historia breve  
En los niveles más bajos de mis latidos del corazón  
Entre lo inverosímil de mis frustraciones

«Hikari Yagami» fue el pensamiento del rubio al ver sus brillantes ojos castaños

«Takeru Takaishi» meditó la de cabellera canela al ver sus profundos ojos azules

Yamato, sin percatarse del asunto, saludó muy feliz a su hermano menor y los presentó a los demás... en el instante en que la mano de Takeru estrechó la de Hikari el tiempo pareció congelarse

--------------------------

Me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo cuando nos miramos sin hablar... me intimidaban sus ojos por lo que fui el primero en bajar la mirada... sonrió divertida con lo que había conseguido no sé si intencionalmente... creí que se había dado cuenta que me dominaba una emoción enorme al tenerla tan cerca... el silencio continuaba... no soportaba estar ya en esa situación... me placía besarla en ese mismo instante aunque no tenía experiencia en como hacerlo

Lentamente y temeroso por una negativa me acerqué más a ella.... para mi sorpresa y alivio posó sus manos sobre mi pecho no para alejarme sino para asegurarse que no daré marcha atrás.... sintió mi fuerte latir porque sonrió complacida

La distancia entre nosotros era cada vez más corta.... primero rocé sus labios... luego los toqué algo más confiado para después besarla.... tardó unos segundos en corresponderme... sentí mis manos helarse al momento que la rodeaba con mis brazos... me olvidé del mundo disfrutando de su ternura

--------------------------

Apenas había llegado hace unas horas... apenas escuchaba a su padre hablar... quería regresarse al aereopuerto, aunque sabía que era ilógico que ella estuviese aún allí

Sentía que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.. sentía que ella, Hikari Yagami....

"Tengo sueño" le interrumpió sus pensamientos Catalina

El rubio sonrió un tanto nervioso

Aletargado en el tiempo.... obsesionado con verte....  
Se enrojecieron mis ojos.... se marchitaba mi mente

* * *

--------------------------

El corazón del joven comenzó a agitarse.. como lo había hecho en tiempos anteriores al tenerla cerca... la tomó de la barbilla y lentamente la atraía hacia él..... El contacto con sus labios al principio parecía breve... pero no pudieron alejarse... no quisieron alejarse... 

--------------------------

Sin decir palabra alguna Hikari tomó las llaves de su departamento y salió ante el asombro de su hermano y de sus padres ¿Qué le ocurría? Hace días que estaba actuando extraña

Será.... que aún no se llenaba la luna  
Será.... que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas  
Será.... será... será... será la luna  
Será.... será... será... serán las ganas, será...

* * *

Se encontraron frente al mar... un nuevo pensamiento los invadió... esa extraña sensación... mística e inexplicable sensación

«.....El amor une dos mundos.....»

Hikari bajó la mirada un tanto preocupada... Takeru le alzó el rostro con las manos...

En un mundo que en su mente ambos sabían que era digital... en el departamento de él.... entre la vida y la muerte.... en un parque... en una clínica.... en el departamento de ella.... sea cual sea el lugar o las circunstancias el hecho era el mismo

"Lo has sentido... ¿No?" preguntó el rubio cerca de su rostro

"Sí... desde hace unos días" confesó ella casi en un susurro

"Esto es una locura... estoy por comprometerme" replicó Takeru

"Igual yo" contestó Hikari

"Pero siento una conexión hacia ti... a pesar que nunca antes te había visto" prosiguió Takaishi

"Igual yo" repitió Yagami con el corazón latiéndole más apresurado que de costumbre

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de los dos jóvenes... ellos sentían ese sentimiento quemándoles por dentro... y sólo había una forma de calmarlo

Como si ya antes lo hubiesen hecho, se unieron en un profundo beso... Hikari le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él, dejando sus mejillas, le rodea la espalda aferrándose más a la joven

* * *

"¿No sientes como una especie de deja vu?" preguntó Motomiya

"Algo así.... tenía la sensación de que si llegábamos a este lugar lo perdería...." admitió Catalina con los ojos llorosos

"Las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para esto... yo ni lo sospechaba" expresó Motomiya

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Sí!!! No me canso de estos dos!!!

Bueno, la canción "Será" es de Ricardo Montaner.. el video es - algo - parecido a lo del fict, lo que pasa es que Ricardo & Camila recuerdan que su apasionado amor fue en medio de una guerra, el video es sensacional, trajes de la época, estallidos de bombas, peleas... bueno, Ricardo halla la foto de su amada impresa en medio de unos libros de historia y entonces recuerda todo... Y cuando la conoce - en esta vida - (por así decirlo) ambos sienten esa sensación de haberse amado en otra época (¡¡¡Qué romántico!!! *_*)

Je, je.. con ligeros cambios les doy mi última locura.... espero que les guste ^^ y seguiré con mi otro fict, y aprovecho que mi mente está trabajando al máximo y que mi tiempo aún lo tengo un poquitín disponible

Volviendo al fict Mmmmmm.... Catalina & Daisuke ¿? Ya es la segunda ocasión, no? ¿Qué opinan? 

Takari eso SÍ!!!! Hasta donde me de la inspiración ^^


End file.
